Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Moda na krowę
36 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica". Opis Loren nie chce pozwolić na to, by Sophie nie zemściła się na Nicole. Wraz z resztą przyjaciół, idą pod twierdzę. Niestety wpadają tam w puapkę ku uciesze Nicole. Eva rozmawia z Jake'iem by dowiedzieć się powodu rozstania jego i jej przybranej siostry. Niczego się jednak nie dowiaduje. Fineasz, wraz z Valmirą i Złomkiem dociera do celu. Scott zmierza się z krową i Monty'm. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Valmira Dziobak *Ferb Fletcher *'Złomek' *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Nicole Strong *Jake Flynn *'Eva Adventure' *Scott Milton *Monty Monogram *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Tatiana Milton *Carl Karl *Irving Du Bois *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure Fabuła -Loren, nie jestem pewna czy to oby najlepszy pomysł.-Sophie przez całą drogę próbowała się wykręcić.-Późno się robi no i trzeba znaleźć Fineasza. -Jak kocha to wróci.-odparła Loren ciągnąc ją za nadgarstek. Cała grupa była już pod twierdzą. Serce łomotało im coraz szybciej z minuty na minutę. Nie ważne ile razy by tam byli, to zawsze będzie budzić w nich zmieszane uczucia. Twierdza powodała jednocześnie podziw, oraz strach. -Ale co ja jej zrobię? Pobije ją?-Adventurówna nie dawała za wygraną.-Ja jestem łagodnym typem człowieka. Nie lubię przemocy, wolę szczeniaczki. -Szczeniaczki?-wtrąciła Izabela.-A co one mają do tego? -Szczeniaczki są międzynarodowym symbolem pokoju na świecie.-odparła blondynka.-Jak mogłaś nie wiedzieć? -Musiałam przegapić wątek. Rozmowa o szczeniaczkach i pokoju na świecie trwała w najlepsze. Dosłownie kilka kroków przed drzwiami frontowymi, widniał strumień lasera. Przypominał on bardziej nitkę do szycia, aniżeli śmiercionośną broń. Wszyscy poza Loren cofnęli się o kilka kroków. Ona spojrzała na nich z zażenowaniem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. -Boicie się byle nitki?-zapytała z drwiącym uśmiechem. -Nie nitki, a lasera.-sprostowała Izabela chowając się za Ferbem. Loren wybuchnęła śmiechem. -Krawcowej to z ciebie nie będzie. Mówiąc to Raritówna bez większego problemu przeszła przez wiązkę lasera. Jej duma trwała jednak pół sekundy. Nie zdążyła się nawet odwrócić, gdy nie wiadomo skąd dym okrył ją całą, słychać było dwa jej kaszlnięcia, po czym zniknęła. Jakby nigdy tam nie stała, rozpłynęła się. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy. Dopadł ich chwilowy paraliż. Iza spojrzała z przerażeniem na Fletchera. Miała nadzieję, że zaraz coś wymyśli, dzięki czemu wszystko wróci do normy. Miała dość tego miejsca, z Loren czy bez, chciała wrócić do domu. Buford spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą stała jego dziewczyna. -Musimy stąd iść.-zarządził Fletcher.-Tylko bez żadnych gwałtownych... -Loren!-wrzasnął brunet, po czym jak wariat pobiegł w jej ślady. Niestety i jego czekał ten sam los.. -Ruchów...-dokończył zielonowłosy wpatrując się w tajemnicze miejsce. Po raz kolejny, wszyscy stanęli w bez ruchu. Nie było śladu nawet po dymie, który według zasad fizyki, powinien bezkarnie latać wokół nich. Nie było nic. Jakby nic się nie stało. -Wiejmy ludzie!-wrzasnęła Sophie, po czym wszyscy rozbiegli się w swoją stronę. Biegli niczym zwierzęta wypuszczone z klatek. Niestety, spotkał ich wszystkich ten sam los. Dym pojawił się jakby z nikąd, pochłaniając przybyszy z przeszłości... Nicole spoglądała na to wszystko przez okno. Na jej twarzy rysował się wredny uśmiech. Jake spoglądał tu na nią, tu na znikających ludzi... Widząc wyraz jej twarzy, przełknął nerwowo ślinę, co jest do niego nie podobne. -O co tu chodzi?-zapytał. Ta spojrzała na niego bez wyrazu. Podniosła brew, po czym zapytała: -Jeszcze tu jesteś?-mówiąc to, ponownie spojrzała przez okno. -Przestań strzelać fochy jak małe dziecko.-odpowiedział.-Gdzie oni zniknęli? -Do okrągłych lochów.-odpowiedziała bez przekonania. -Okrągłych? -Raczej nie trójkątnych. -Jakim cudem zniknęli?-Flynn wciąż drążył temat. -Dymiącym teleporterem. -Dymiącym teleporterem? Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę z zażenowaniem. W tym momencie miała go za kompletnego idiotę. -Zatrzymałeś się w XXI wieku. -No wiesz?-oburzył się.-Nie jestem ze starożytności! ______________________________________________________________________________ Fineasz, Valmira i Złomek szli przez las, patrząc z nadzieją przed siebie. Pozytywny nastrój ominął jedynie Flynn'a, który najchętniej położył by się spać. Był padnięty, marzył tylko o tym, by znaleźć resztę i wrócić do domu. Spojrzał z nadzieją na robota, ten wciąż bacznie obserwował GPS. -Daleko jeszcze?-zapytał Fineasz. -Bliżej niż do Polski, dalej niż do Chin.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem Złomek. Kolejne dziesięć minut drogi spędzili w milczeniu. Valmira chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę, wtrąciła; -A może zaśpiewamy?-zaproponowała. Fineasz spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Co niby chcesz teraz śpiewać?-zapytał bez entuzjazmu. -A ja wiem? Polecimy na spontana! -Spontana? -No tak, jak ja śpiewam na spontana to sama piszę tekst, a czasem dodaję wersy z innych piosenek. -Nie jestem przekonany..-wykręcał się Flynn. Jego opinia jednak nie została wzięta pod uwagę. -Dawaj bit Złomek!-krzyknęła Valmira. Na jej rozkaz, robot nacisnął kilka guzików na rękach, po czym rozległa się melodia. Przypominała poniekąd rytm do marszu, jednak urozmaicona była o nowocześniejsze rytmy.-Idziemy szybko, że ho ho! A słońce pali nas na proch!-zaśpiewała.-Zaraz nastanie apokalipsaa! Głodna jestem trochę! Na pizze mam ochotę! A potem zbuduję stodołę! -Obwody się przegrzewają, temperatura zaraz spali nas, lecz wolę to od smarowania pleców babci!-do śpiewania dołączył Złomek. -Ale póki pieśń ta trwa, nie przestaniemy w naszym marszu trwać!-zaśpiewali w duecie.-Kamienie wszędzie są, połamią nas za rok! Teraz wciąż na przód gnamy, na Oscara czekamy, bo takie wykonanie, tylko mamy my! Śpiewaj z nami Fin!-śpiewając ostatnie zdanie scisnęli jego twarz, stojąc blisko niego. -Ale ja nie wiem co śpiewać.-zaprotestował rudowłosy. -A czy to ważne?-zapytał Złomek.-I tak nie jesteś w towarzystwie normalnych. Słysząc to, chłopak uśmiechnął się, po czym zaśpiewał. -Mam szczerze dosyć was, do domu wracać czas! Niestety, nie mogę wrócić sam!-zaśpiewał.-Poczekam na happy end! Nawet jak daleko jest, ja nie poddam się! -Ale póki pieśń ta trwa, nie przestaniemy w naszym marszu trwać!-zaśpiewali w trójkę.-Kamienie wszędzie są, połamią nas za rok! Teraz wciąż na przód gnamy, na Oscara czekamy, bo takie wykonanie, tylko mamy my! Śpiewaj z nami ty! Melodia ucichła, a na twarzy Fineasza pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Widząc to, Valmira pełna entuzjazmu, wskoczyła mu na głowę. -A nie mówiłam, że śpiewanie na spontana jest fajne, kowboju?-zapytała z uśmiechem. -Bywało gorzej.-odparł, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.-A daleko jeszcze? -Złomek, daleko jeszcze?-zapytała, nie schodząc Flynn'owi z głowy. Słysząc to, robot przeszedł przez kilka krzaków. Po dosłownie minucie, wrócił do towarzyszy. -Moi drodzy, jesteśmy na miejscu!-ogłosił dumnie. Fineasz i Valmira spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, po czym pobiegli do wyznaczonego miejsca. Im oczom ukazała się twierdza, w której urzęduje sam Thomas Adventure. -Nareszcie!-wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie Fineasz, po czym pobiegł w owe miejsce. -Zapłaci nam za to?-zapytał Złomek. -Wątpię, w jego czasach płaci się krowami.-odpowiedziała. -Super, za co ja opłacę czynsz?-zapytał z wyrzutem. -Czynsz? Przecież mieszkasz na śmietniku. -A no racja!-mówiąc to, na jego mechaniczną twarz, powrócił uśmiech. -Idziemy za nim?-zapytała. -Bardzo bym chciał, ale umówiłem się z jakąś panną poznaną na ship-it-baby.pl- odpowiedział, odbiegając od niej wzrokiem. Słysząc to, Valmira uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. -Masz randkę?-mówiąc to, starała się powstrzymać śmiech. -Tak! Znaczy, nie! Może, nie wiem. Zależy jak ona stwierdzi. -To idź i poderwij ją kowboju!-mówiąc to, puściła mu oczko.-Tylko nie przynieś mi wstydu! -Nie zawiedziesz się, szefowo!-po tych słowach, pobiegł przed siebie, jednak szybko wrócił.-Tylko nie daj zginąć rudemu, wiesz jaki jest wrażliwy, na słońce. -Spoko loko, nie bój nic! Leć do swojej Julii! -Z tego co wiem, ma chyba na imię Stacy, ale dzięki!-mówiąc to, pobiegł przed siebie jak szalony. Valmira natomiast poszła za Fineaszem. ______________________________________________________________________ Kwatera O.B.F.S. Carl i Tatiana przebywali w części przeznaczonej dla dowóctwa. Nie należeli oni jednak do niego, byli tam po to, by im usługiwać. -Jedno miejsce na tym świecie bez rodziny! Chciałam tylko jedno miejsce!-żaliła się Miltówna robiąc kawę.-Ale nie! On musiał znaleźć tutaj robotę! -Mogło być gorzej.-pocieszał ją Carl, wycierając blat obok niej. Robił to niepotrzebnie, blat był czysty, chciał z nią po prostu porozmawiać, a czyszczenie blatu było jedyną okazją.-Zawsze mógł być teraz z nami. -Ale jak stąd wyjdziemy, to on będzie! I będę musiała na niego patrzeć, a ja nie chcę na niego patrzeć! -Czemu? -Bo go nie lubię! Jest obrzydliwy, tandetny i do tego nie mogę przez niego oglądać moich ulubionych filmów, bo on chce obejrzeć serial! -A nie mecz?-zapytał okularnik, patrząc na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem. -No właśnie nie! Każdy facet lubi oglądać mecz, poza nim! Ten debil ogląda seriale!-mówiąc to,strąciła kubek gorącej kawy. Ten potłukł się przy jej stopach.-Ugh!-warknęła. Widząc to zdarzenie, chłopak odsunął ją od miejsca zdarzenia, po czym usiadł na kolanach zbierając potłuczone resztki kubka. -Uważaj, mogła byś się oparzyć, albo skaleczyć. Słysząc to, Tatiana uniosła brew, po czym odparła; -A ty co? Koleś od B.H.P.? -Nie, ale powinnaś na siebie uważać.-odpowiedział, starając się udać powagę.-Jesteś w końcu chodzącym ideałem. Na te słowa, dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Nie było w tym zdaniu sarkazmu, ani ironii. Potraktowała to, jako czysty komplement. Nie wywołał u niej większego wrażenia. Nie pierwszy raz słyszała coś takiego. -Wiesz...-kontynuował Carl, podnosząc się z podłogi.-Niedługo kończą się wakacje, a według zawsze na początku roku w szkole jest impreza i tak sobie pomyślałem, że mogli byśmy... -Mhm.-Przerwała mu, spoglądając na drzwi wyjściowe.-Słuchaj, zrobiłbyś kawę Majorowi? Ja muszę iść do łazienki.-Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odpowiedziała.-Super, dzięki!-po tych słowach, wyszła. Chłopak spuścił wzrok, po czym zabrał się za robienie kawy. Miał w planach zaproszenie jej na ten bal. Podkochiwał się w niej od niepamiętnych czasów. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, iż szanse na ich związek są nikłe. Nie dość, że jest od niej o rok młodszy, to również niższy o głowę. Ona nie zainteresowała by się chłopakiem takim jak on. Traktowała go jak dobrego przyjaciela, nie kierowała co do niego wyższych uczuć. ____________________________________________________________________ Loren rozejrzała się dookoła. Znajdowała się w okrągłym pomieszczeniu, bez drzwi. Ściany były wysokie, do tego stopnia, że sufit był dla niej nie widoczny. Raritówna podniosła się z miejsca. -Halo?!-krzyknęła.-Tu ktokolwiek jest?! W odezwie była jedynie głucha cicha. Jej głos odbijany echem przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Instynktowownie złapała za kieszeń - pusta. -Nie noś przy sobie broni, mówili.-mówiła do siebie.-Tutaj nic ci przecież nie grozi, mówili. Wypchajcie się takimi radami! ____________________________________________________________________ Inna cela. Kształtem i kolorem identyczna jak ta, w której znalazła się Loren. Buford podniósł się, po czym spojrzał na osoby obok - Hermionę i Irvinga. Cała trójka nie wydawała się być szczęśliwa faktem, że trafili do jednej celi. -Gdzie my jesteśmy?-zapytał Buford, rozglądając się nerwowo.-I gdzie jest Loren? -Spokojnie, wszystko się wyjaśni.-odpowiedziała Vitorówna w przeciwieństwie od niego, zachowywała spokój.-Nie jesteśmy w najgorszej sytuacji, wystarczy to porządnie przemyśleć. -Co ty chcesz przemyśleć?!-oburzył się.-Jesteśmy zamknięci w jakimś kole! -Nie kole, tylko okrągłym pomieszczeniu.-odparła. -Coś w tym jest.-wtrącił Irving.-Koło nie ma sufitu. -I da się z niego wyjść.-dodała niebieskowłosa. W tym momencie, oczy chłopaka zabłysnęły, a w jego umyśle powstał pomysł. -Rozwal ścianę!-wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie. Ta spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. -Dobrze się czujesz?-zapytała, cofając się o krok. -No te światełka!-mówił, jakby jednocześnie szukał odpowiedniego słowa.-Takie kule! Słysząc to, Vitorówna zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. Zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała. -Warto spróbować. Po tych słowach, złożyła rękę w pięść, jej oczy zaczęły świecić. Następnie rozłożyła dłoń, wytwarzając błękitną kulę, lewitującą nad jej dłonią. Dziewczyna spojrzała kontem oka na Buforda, ten cofnął się o krok. Widząc to, uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym rzuciła kulą energii, niczym piłką o ścianę. Efekt niestety nie zadowolił ich. Kula odbiła się, po czym skierowała się prosto na nich. -Padnij!-wrzasnęła, po czym obaj padli na podłogę, czekając aż śmiercionośna broń, przestanie odbijać się o ściany pomieszczenia. -Co ty zrobiłaś?!-zapytał z przerażeniem, leżąc brzuchem na podłodze. -To co chciałeś.-odparła.-Nie moja wina, że nie wyszło. _______________________________________________________________________ Ferb otworzył oczy, które załzawione były przez dym. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Na drugim końcu okrągłej celi znajdowała się Izabela. Chłopak jak najszybciej podbiegł do niej, po czym podał jej rękę. -Wszystko w porządku?-zapytał, patrząc na nią troskliwie. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym podała mu rękę wstając. -Gdzie my jesteśmy?-zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła. -Lepsze pytanie, jak stąd wyjść.-odparł. Oboje przeszli celę kilka razy, macając ścianę. Na nic im się to jednak nie zdało. W końcu zrezygnowani, usiedli obok siebie, opierając się o ścianę. -Masz jakiś pomysł?-zapytała czarnowłosa, patrząc na niego z nadzieją w oczach. -Nie.-odpowiedział krótko. Dziewczyna westchnęła, po czym skupiła wzrok na ścianie naprzeciw nim. Nie znosiła ciszy, za wszelką cenę chciała jej uniknąć, nawet poprzez najgłupsze rozmowy. Dlatego tak bardzo lubiła Fineasza, każdym swoim słowem, usuwał przerażającą głuchotę wokół niej. Teraz było inaczej. On zainteresował się innymi dziewczynami, ją odepchnął od siebie. Wtuliła głowę w kolana, w tym momencie przypomniała sobie scenę, która rozdarła jej serce. Był to pocałunek Fineasza i Hermiony. Nigdy nie zapomni tego widoku, jej obiekt westchnień w którym podkochiwała się od podstawówki, pokochał inną, nowo poznaną dziewczynę. Z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Starała się je powstrzymać, wiedziała, że nie powinna płakać publicznie, jednak nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Fletcher dostrzegł jej łzy. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, jeszcze żadna dziewczyna nie płakała przy nim, nie wiedział co powinien jej odpowiedzieć, nigdy nie był szczególnie rozmowny. Było to spowodowane głównie strachem na reakcję innych. Bał się, że mógłby powiedzieć coś, co by go skompromitowało w oczach innych. Z drugiej strony, wiedział że Izabela taka nie jest. Nie wyśmiała by go, a wysłuchała do końca. Nie powinien tak patrzeć na jej łzy. Była jego przyjaciółką, bardzo ją lubił. -Nie martw się.-powiedział, z lekkim uśmiechem.-Wyjdziemy stąd, obiecuję. Ona otarła łzę, po czym odwzajemniła uśmiech. On podniósł dłoń, by położyć ją na jej dłoni. Nie był jednak do końca pewny, nie chciał wyjść na nachalnego. Ona widząc to, sama złapała go za rękę. -Wytrzymamy tu.-powiedziała przyciszonym tonem.-W końcu mamy najlepsze towarzystwo na świecie. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake i Nicole wciąż stali przy oknie obserwując całkowitą pustkę. Trwali w milczeniu, co dla chłopaka wydawało się dość męczące. -To, co będzie z nami?-zapytał. Ona spojrzała na niego bez wyrazu, po czym odpowiedziała. -Nic, co mogło by się zainteresować. Po tych słowach wyminęła go ignorując jego słowa. Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Gdy zniknęła z jego pola widzenia, usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. -Cześć Jake.-słysząc to, odwrócił się za siebie. Za nim stała Eva trzymająca w ramionach białego kota.-Widziałeś Nicole? -Gdzieś tam poszła.-mówiąc to, wskazał drogę przed sobą, po czym poszedł w przeciwną stronę. Poraz kolejny, jej głos zatrzymał go. -Znowu się rozstaliście?-zapytała z niewinnym uśmiechem, lekko kołysząc kota w ramionach. Słysząc to, chłopak błyskawicznie obrócił się w jej stronę, patrząc na nią gniewnym wzrokiem. Mimo to, uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. Eva była jedną z tych osób, które ciężko było wystraszyć. -Może.-odpowiedział krótko, po czym dodał.-A nawet jeśli, to co cię to obchodzi? -Bo wiesz, ostatnio Nicole chodzi tak trochę przybita. Znaczy, nie żebym się wtrącała, mam swoje życie, ale wasze jest ciekawsze. -Ciekawsze?-powtórzył za nią Jake, podnosząc brew. -No tak. Zwłaszcza, że telewizja nam padła i nie ma jak oglądać "Mody na sukces".-odparła. -To to jeszcze leci? -I to na pełnych obrotach. Podobno w następnym odcinku Brook zdradzi Ridga. -A ona go wcześniej nie zdradziła? -Tak, ale tym razem ze Stephanie. Słysząc to, Flynn zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ta nie zważając na to kontynuowała. -No bo Stephanie zginęła w 66666666 odcinku, ale wskrzesił ją książę Omar. Brook zdała sobie sprawę z uczuć do niej i staną się parą w następnym odcinku. -To serio interesujące.-Przerwał jej sarkastycznie.-Ale muszę już iść. Mówiąc to, wyminął ją kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać jej opowiadań. -Pa Jake!-krzyknęła za nim, po czym zwróciła się do kota.-Chodź Ridguś, obejrzymy sobie "Modę na sukces" w necie. Po tych słowach, wraz z zwierzakiem poszła do swojego pokoju, by po raz kolejny śledzić losy fikcyjnych postaci. ____________________________________________________________________________ Scott i Jeremi zamiatali główny korytarz. Nie ważne jak bardzo by się starali, praca zdawała się nie mieć końca. -Sprzątamy ten cholerny korytarz.-zaczął Milton.-A tu ciągle zajeżdża mokrym futrem! -Nie marudź.-odparł Rarity zajęty pracą.-Mogło być gorzej. -Na przykład? Jeremi zastanowił się chwilę, odrywając się od sprzątania, po czym odpowiedział. -Na przykład moglibyśmy przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z krowami Po tych słowach jak na zawołanie, przeszła obok nich krowa w fedorze. Nie zwróciła na nich większej uwagi, jednak zostawiła za sobą nie przyjemny zapach. -Mam dość.-mówiąc to, blondyn wyciągnął telefon.-Nie zostaję tu ani chwili dłużej. -I chcesz zwolnić się przez telefon?-zapytał ironicznie Jeremi. -Muszę przecież napisać na fejsie, że krowa przeszła obok mnie. W tym momencie, owa krowa wróciła. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Scotta, po czym zamuczała. Blondyn nie wiedział zbytnio co zrobić, więc uśmiechnął się, przy czym zrobił jej zdjęcie. -Będziesz sławna, Mućka. Nie stety, zanim Scott'owi udało się uwiecznić swoją nową przyjaciółkę, owa gwiazda odwróciła się od niego, po czym kopnęła kopytem jego telefon tak, że trafił on do kosza na śmieci. Krowa jak gdyby nigdy nic poszła dalej. -Jak już będziesz udostępniać post, to wspomnij też o tym.-dodał Jeremi, krzywo się uśmiechając. Scott nie zbyt go słuchał. Jego wzrok skupiony był na telefonie, który powoli znikał, wciągany do środka przez wszelakie odpady. Na twarzy Miltona pojawiła się degustacja. -Wyłowisz mi to?-zapytał, patrząc na Jeremiego. -Zapomnij.-odparł.-Twój telefon, twój problem. Blondyn przełknął ślinkę, po czym z zamkniętymi oczami sięgał ręką po telefon. Gdy był już blisko celu, zatrzymał się, po czym gwałtownie odsunął się od śmietnika. -Ale to tak strasznie śmierdzi!-wrzasnął z błagalnym spojrzeniem. -Nie bądź jak baba!-odparł Jeremi, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.-Po prostu sięgnij po ten cholerny telefon! Scott ponownie przełknął ślinkę, po czym sięgnął po komórkę. Po kilkunastej próbie, włożył rękę do kosza szukając zguby. Gdy już prawie złapał, swoją własność, usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. -Zgubiłeś godność, Scott? Obaj odwrócili się za siebie. Za nimi stała Vanessa Dundersztyc z złośliwym uśmiechem. Na jej widok, Scott automatycznie złapał komórkę, po czym podniósł się. -Co tu robisz?-zapytał Milton, patrząc na nią z niezadowoleniem. -Jestem na stażu.-odpowiedziała, w oczach mając pogardę.-Zgaduję, że ty jesteś woźnym. -Może.-odparł.-Przynajmniej mi za to płacą. -Wyobrażam sobie te kosmiczne sumy.-zaśmiała się.-Jak oszczędzisz, to może starczy ci na gumę do żucia. -Phi, ja przynajmniej nie nurkuję w śmieciach.-odpowiedział z poczuciem wyższości, po czym zastanowił się nad sensem tego zdania. Gdy uświadomił sobie co jest prawdą, uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy.-Kurcze. Na te słowa, Jeremi strzelił tak zwanego facepalma, a szatynka ponownie zaśmiała się. -Polenizowała bym. W tym momencie rozwinęła się prawdziwa kłótnia. Jak zwykle, nie zabrakło wyzwisk, które powinno się cenzurować. Zaniepokojony wrzaskami, na korytarz wszedł Monty Monogram. Wysoki, nie wiele wyższy od Scott'a szatyn ubrany w szary dres, chłopak Vanessy, oraz syn Majora Monograma. Chłopak stanął po środku nich. -Co tu się dzieje?-zapytał, po czym spojrzał na Miltona.-Scott. I wszystko jasne. -Mi też cię miło widzieć, Monogram.-odparł sarkastycznie. -Czego tu chcesz? -Dołączyć do grupy JP i łazić w starym dresie.-odparł, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął.-A nie, to przecież ty. Monty spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią. Jego przeciwnik natomiast, wciąż uśmiechał się, patrząc na niego z pogardą. -I co teraz zrobisz?-Scott w dalszym ciągu nie dawał za wygraną.-Poskarżysz się tatusiowi? Monogram wziął głęboki wdech, starając się stłumić emocje. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Scott miał go za życiowego nieudacznika. Chciał pokazać swoją władzę, wyższość nad nim. Nie czekając długo, ścisnął blondyna za szyję, po czym przycisnął go do ściany. -Mówiłeś coś, Milton?-zapytał z poczuciem wyższości. Vanessa cofnęła się o krok. Jeremi, który wcześniej obserwował bezczynnie kłótnię, tym razem zareagował. Nic nie mówiąc, odciągnął Monty'ego od przyjaciela, po czym uderzył go pięścią prosto w oko. Monogram cofnął się o kilka kroków zasłaniając miejsce uderzenia dłonią. Rarity pociągnął Scott'a za ramię, po czym oboje udali się do innego pomieszczenia. Jak najdalej od Monty'ego. Monty zacisnął pięść. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu mścić się. Bynajmniej nie teraz. Spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę z wymuszonym uśmiechem, po czym zapytał. -Idziemy? Tym pytaniem, jakby wyrwał ją ze snu. Ta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym odpowiedziała pytaniem, na pytanie. -Dokąd? -Nie pamiętasz? Byliśmy dziś umówieni. Wiesz, randka i te sprawy... Ona uśmiechnęła się na ułamek sekundy, po czym na jej wyraz twarzy powróciło zdenerwowanie. -Źle się czuję, Monty.-odpowiedziała szybko.-Pójdę do domu. Po tych słowach, wręcz wybiegła z siedziby O.B.F.S.u. Nigdy nie widziała swojego chłopaka w takim stanie. Owszem, wiedziała, że jest silny, jednak nie spodziewała się po nim czegoś takiego. Po tym wydarzeniu, wiele stracił w jej oczach. Vanessa była cała roztrzęsiona, nie miała pojęcia co myśleć. Chciała o tym zapomnieć, pragnęła wymazać z pamięci tamto zdarzenie, jednak nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Inne informacje *Tytuł tego odcinka jest nawiązaniem do amerykańskiego serialu - "Moda na sukces". Kategoria:Odcinki